


drowning in you

by Colordrained



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, It's just dumb and cute, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Louis, Snuggling, Thanksgiving fluff, caring liam, holiday fluff, just teeny kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam only cares for thanksgiving when it involves nights like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> Umm well hi there i hope you like this, I wrote it quick, just like I will with all of these in this collection. Enjoy dumb holiday fluff bc I sure am! X

Liam has never been a big fan of thanksgiving. He likes it, sure. But overall he thinks it just gets in the way of Christmas. 

The only positive thing about thanksgiving for Liam is seeing his stupid boyfriend eat way too much and get all cuddly afterwards. 

And that's exactly what happens, as it has the past two years. Louis eats just about as much as his teeny self can hold, until he's groaning about being too full. 

Louis plops down on the sofa next to Liam with a soft little _oof_ that makes Liam grin. 

"You idiot," Liam murmurs into his boyfriend's fluffy head, "you always do this." 

Louis snuggles up into him, resting his head under Liam's chin, leaning across his chest, hip pressed snug against his. 

"The food's just so good, Li. Gotta eat all of it." Then he takes a little breath, "dunno why you refuse to celebrate. S'brilliant." 

Liam chuckles, listens to Louis's breaths slow to a calm pace. "You sleepy?" he asks, all quiet. The room around them is so loud; people in the kitchen clinking dishes around, chattering about sports, guffawing at dumb jokes. But Louis can hear Liam and only Liam when he whispers. 

"Mmhm," Louis responds in affirmation, "but we've gotta wait to get home to sleep." 

Liam nods, although Louis can't see him, "yeah. But we'll go soon." 

Louis makes a little whimpering noise, "I wanna go _now_ , Li." 

And god, they've only been here an hour and a half, but Louis's voice is just so damn coaxing. Liam's just said hi to a few people, but before he knows it, he's saying goodbye and they're out the door.

"Thanks for that, Leyyumm," Louis says, a sweet smile on his face. 

Liam grins and shakes his head and ushers him to the car, much like he'd guide a child or an intoxicated person. 

They settle into the car and Liam turns the radio off, like he always does when it's just Louis and him. 

"I still don't get why you do that, love." Louis says. 

"I like the quiet with you. Dunno. Just like hearing you with no distractions." 

Liam puts in it drive and listens to the wheels on the road, the soft breaths of his boyfriend beside him. He won't ever tell Louis exactly why, but this is it. He likes hearing the little breaths and the swallows and the shifts in his seat and the tap of his foot: everything about Louis. He just soaks all the sounds up, because it's Louis, and it's fascinating. 

"You have fun, Li? Sorry if I ended it early. I know-"

"Lou. I always have fun with you, yeah?" He glances over at him, "you don't need to apologize for anything." And then after another moment, "I really do love it when it's just us, you know. Like. I would much rather be with you then all those noisy guys." 

Louis smiles at him, "good, then." It's silent for a couple minutes. Almost silent, that is. There's all those Little Louis Sounds, still. But it's a good kind of silent, not the looming kind. Just the peaceful, surreal kind. 

But then Louis splits the air with this sleepy voice, "wanna cuddle when we get home." And his hand is sneaking over to link with Liam's unoccupied one. 

"'Course, Lou." 

Louis falls asleep not two minutes later. 

❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅ ❅

"C'mon, babe. Gotta carry you up." Liam wakes him softly, trying to scoop him up into his arms. 

Louis wakes up just enough to help Liam lift him, and then he's in that hazy almost-asleep-but-still-concious state. 

He hums a bit and Liam grins because of it. He does his best to carry Louis comfortably into their flat. 

Liam successfully unlocks the door, but accidentally bumps Louis's head on the doorframe. 

"Fuck." Liam says quietly. Then "sorry, love." 

" _Wanker_ " Louis retorts, but there's a smile on his face still. Liam chuckles. 

He carries Louis to their bed, where he also works to strip him down to his boxers. Louis doesn't squirm, just lays there with half-lidded eyes, watching Liam. 

"Love you, Li." He says, out of the blue, and Liam smiles. 

"Love you too, dummy." 

He gets Louis under the sheets, gets himself undressed, and climbs under the covers. It's warm and cozy and smells like Louis. 

"I've needed a cuddle all day," Louis says, curling himself into Liam. 

Liam just smiles, tries to get as much of their skin to touch as he can. He loves the feel of Louis's skin. Soft but not too soft. Just warm and silky, more than anything; smooth and uninterrupted. He loves the feeling that erupts from his nerves when his skin brushes against Louis. It's all innocent, in every sense, but it's still so overwhelming. Louis is so _everything_ to him: Liam drowns in it. 

That's why he loves cuddling up to Lou. He gets to feel all of the things at once. The sound of his breaths and his smell of cinnamon and the feel of his small hands and the taste of his lips and the look of his eyelashes fluttering shut. It's breathtaking. 

"Really love you, Li. Like a lot." 

Liam merely smirks, "love you more, Lou. G'night." 

"Mmm."

And so maybe Liam is a bigger fan of thanksgiving than he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are acEE really though I hope you liked it. Goodnight/day! X


End file.
